


Just Maybe

by Bluepinky



Series: Constellations [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Morning Sex, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluepinky/pseuds/Bluepinky
Summary: He still couldn’t believe that it was two years, since he took home a stupid 22 year old girl. He expected her to leave, when she got onto her own feet, but she never did and he never asked why. She never expected things from him. He did not know why, such a beautiful woman,  would throw away her years with him, but he was not gonna question it. Maybe it was selfish and he should just let her go, but he did not want to end up where he started, before she showed up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags say this is my first smut and It's been lying in my drafts since January. It was supposed to be part of my Just Maybe fic, but I kinda lost interest in it.

He still couldn’t believe that it was two years, since he took home a stupid 22 year old girl. He expected her to leave, when she got onto her own feet, but she never did and he never asked why. She never expected things from him. He did not know why, such a beautiful woman,  would throw away her years with him, but he was not gonna question it. Maybe it was selfish and he should just let her go, but he did not want to end up where he started, before she showed up. 

He watched her breast lifting and falling slowly, her eyes fluttering and he expected her to wake up, but she just rolled on her side. He watched her back, her ass, that pressed against his morning hard on and he couldn’t help the slow thrusts his hips made. He kissed her shoulder blade, his fingers caressing her thigh. Even after four years, he still couldn’t believe she let him touch her with his left hand, but again, he never really understood her.

He grazed her shoulder blade before he moved to her throat. Nibbling softly at the soft skin there, his hand moved to her breast, taking a handful. He brushed her nipple with his thumb and she finally opened her eyes, turning her head to look at him.

“Hello, soldier,” she smiled sleepily and in response, he lowered his head to kiss her. He started out slow, lazily using his tongue just to lick her lower lip. She had another idea in mind and kissed with such a ferocity, it took all the breath from his lungs.

He brushed her hair from her shoulder and the way she shivered from such a simple touch made him smile. He tugged the red mess under her neck and let his fingers slowly slide down her spine to the swell of her ass and then back up from her hip to her breast. Her breathing hitched when his index finger brushed her hard nipple.

“James, please,” she pleaded. He’d never get enough of hearing her beg.

“What do you want, kitten?” He whispered into her hear, nibbling softly at her earlobe, his fingers still lightly brushing her left nipple. She was arching her back, pressing her ass into his hard on. He let her rub herself on it, his hips pressing against her. He kissed her neck, licked it, sucked on it. His fingers now pinching her right nipple, drawing a quiet pants from her.

“Tell me,” he said into her neck, his cock sliding between her thighs she opened slightly. Her hips started  moving faster now. It couldn’t give her any real pleasure, but the mix of her rubbing his cock against her wet folds and the realization of how wet she already was, took all the breath from his lungs. “Fuck, you are so wet, kitten,” he groaned into her ear. “Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck me, please, James, fuck me,” she was breathless, her eyes closed. He sneaked his right hand under her head, replacing his left, that was heading between her legs, on her breast. She squeezed her thighs together, when he slipped a finger between her folds.

“Open up for me, Natalia.” His voice was chocked, because the friction on his cock between her closed thighs was almost unbearable. She bent her leg, placing her foot on the bed, giving him more space. “Good,” he kissed her neck, his finger sliding up and down between her folds, but barely touching.

“James, come on,” she sounded so desperate he couldn’t help the chuckle. He withdrew his hand from her pussy and gripped his cock, giving it a few pumps before lining up and slipping just the tip in. It was apparently enough for her to moan quietly.

He pushed in just a little bit more, “fuck yourself.” Without hesitation Natasha moved her hips, letting him fully slide into her. She didn’t even let herself adjust to him and was already moving. He put his hand on her hip, stretching his fingers, so he wouldn’t grip her before he wanted to. She was panting, letting delicious little choke sounds past her lips, while his were kissing the back of her shoulder. The position didn’t let her have much movement and she was huffing with frustration in no time. She tried to twist, wiggle her ass every time she slid down onto him, but it simply was not enough. He, on the other hand, was enjoying it. It stroke electricity trough his body every time she made one of those little moves, but it was not enough for him to get him closer to release.

“C’mon work for it, kitten,” he breathed into her skin and then sucking the same spot, adding a little pressure with his teeth. He was not very comfortable with leaving marks on her during their fucking, but she loved them, begged for them. Maybe she just wanted something out of passion on her body instead of anger as she was used to.

His hips started to make a little movements every time she wriggled down, and God. It would take hours for him to come like this, but he was a patient man and seeing her like this, her whole body moving, seeing his cock disappear into her, her ass smacking against his skin, the sweet little noises she made - it was mix of frustration and pleasure - when she made right move. He would happily take hours of this. But Natasha was not as patient as he was and so he hooked his arm under her knee to give him a better access. He snapped into her once, twice, three times until she went completely still, clutching the sheets in her hand.

He rolled onto his back, taking her with him. Natasha’s legs automatically landed on either side of him, giving him a perfect view of her ass.

“Fu-fuck,” she let out a shaky moan as she picked up her pace. Her cunt was gripping him violently and he knew she was doing it on purpose. She wanted to come and there was no better way to get there, than to get him close. He slapped her ass in warning, but all it earned him was her arching her back and a sound, that made his hips buck into her. He slapped it again harder.

“Stop it, Natalia,” he said through gritted teeth and she finally relaxed her muscles, but her pace got faster. He took both of her hands and hold them behind her back, making her sit up.  “That’s it,” he growled, snapping his hips up every now and then as she slid down. She was so so close, all she needed was something to trip her over the edge, but he enjoyed this too much to let it all end.

“Wanna cum, kitten?” Natasha nodded furiously, moaning his name. He released her hands and her right went straight between her legs, while her left supported her as she leaned back.

Her pace was slowing down, her muscles were tired, so James planted both his feet on the bed and started fucking up into her in earnest. His hands gripped her hips, helping her to match his pace. He felt her shiver, the hand, that was supporting her, buckled and then he felt her tighten around him. She almost screamed as she came all over his cock, her head thrown back. He felt her juices dripping from her cunt and it took all the willpower not to come right then and there. He fucked her through it, but did not slow down, didn’t let her compose herself. She was like a rag doll in his hands, when he pulled her down to lay on his chest.

“J-James,” she stuttered as his hips snapped viciously into her, giving her no break. He kneaded her breast in his hands, kissing her neck and her shoulders. Fuck he was so close and all he wanted to was let go, but he wanted her to come with him, milk him until there was nothing left. She put her hand over his on her breast. She stayed like that, trying to catch a breath between her moans as the angle changed.

“James, James, James,” he repeated over and over again like it was the only thing, that would keep her sane, then her body went still. Her fingernails dug into his palm and he was sure it would hurt as hell, if it wasn’t his left one. Then her cunt gripped him so hard, he was sure, he was gonna pass out, but he kept going. Few more thrusts and he was spilling inside her. It was so intense his whole mind was buzzing and he didn’t even hear her scream out his name. He wasn’t sure, but it felt like he had another orgasm just as his finished. He made few more shallow thrusts, just to prolong the feeling, before he pulled out.

She was breathing harshly, her body going limp. He tried to catch his own breath and then he realized his left hand was still clamping around her breast and he quickly moved it onto her stomach.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized just in case the hold was harder, than he realized. 

She shook her head and turned to look at him, brushing her lips against his. She peppered him with kisses on his cheek, jaw, even his neck. With her preoccupied, he slipped his left hand between her legs. She tried to squeeze them together, but his knees were in the way.

“James, no. I can’t again,” she bit her lip, trying to squirm away as his fingers started slow circles on her clit. 

“One more, for me,” he whispered into her ear. His fingers moved faster and she leaned her head back. He used his legs to spread hers even wider.

“Just give me one more, please,” he talked into her shoulder. He placed his other hand on her neck, squeezing it lightly. Her whole body sprung like a string, her hands clawing desperately on the sheets, when he sinked two of his fingers inside her, curving them at the right moment. “You’re such a good girl for me, Natalia.”

He felt her walls flutter around him and he pushed his palm against her clit, making slow circles. A broken moan that he drew from her made him speed up a little. He knew, that after two orgasms, this one was was gonna come slow, but he was in no rush. He watched her as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

“Look at me,” he commanded, when she arched her back and hold her breath. She opened her eyes, quiet almost sobs leaving her mouth as she was trying to hold herself together. “I want you to look at me when you come, kitten, yeah?”

He felt her whole body shiver furiously and her eyes went wide. Her cunt sucked his fingers in and her mouth parted in silent scream. He kept the pressure on the right spots until she went slack in his arms.

She closed her eyes finally, her body still shaking. He let her lay on him, nuzzling her neck, until her breathing came back to normal.

"Fuck," she laughed happily and slid down to lay on the bed, facing him. "I feel like making you pancakes."

"My intentions all along."

 


End file.
